I will always love you
by Purrfitlittleangel
Summary: After Trunks cheats on Pan yet again...Bra spends a lot of time with Pan alone and feelings begin to grow between them...please read review LAST CHAPTERS UP! SORRY IT TOOK A LONG TIME TO UPDATE FFN WAS ACTING UP FOR ME!
1. Chapter 1

I will always love you 

By Purr-fit little angel

Disclaimer: I don't own DBGT or the charters so don't sue.

NOTE: this is a bra+Pan fanfic if you don't like girl/girl relationships go away NOW! Any stupid comments will be ignored or replied back with sarcasm whatever I feel like doing at the time. There will be swearing at times to make this seem more real. POV means point of view. All Flashbacks will be in my Pov. Well enjoy I guess.

Ages

Pan: 15

Bra: 16

Trunks: 28

Goten: 27

------------------------------

Chapter one: what are best friends for?

At Bra's and Trunks's house at 21:00 in the living room.

"I DON'T FUCKING BELIVE YOU TRUNKS! YOU CHEATED ON PAN AGAIN!" Bra yelled at the top of her lungs. Trunks put his head down in complete and cutter shame.

"I said I was sorry ok! Besides its not a big deal…"

"Not a big deal…" Bra said calmly but you could hear anger….

"NOT A BIG DEAL! YOU CHEATED ON PAN WITH 2 OTHER WOMEN! ONE WOMEN I CAUGHT YOU KISSING IN THE PARK WHICH I TOLD PAN ABOUT SO SHE WAS GOING TO DUMP YOU THEN WE SEE YOU FUCKING OTHER WOMEN THAT HAPPENS TO BE GOTEN'S EX GIRLFRIEND!"

Trunks gulped fearing his younger sister right now. He was starting feeling even more bad…'this women is going to kill me!' He thought to himself.

"I should talk to Pan…"

"NO YOU WON'T TALK TO PAN-CHAN! YOU DON'T FUCKING LOVE HER SO QUITE TELLING HER THAT! IF YOU LOVED HER YOU WOULDN'T HAVE HAD SEX WITH ANOTHER FEMALE JUST BECAUSE PAN WASN'T READY FOR THAT YET DOESN'T GIVE YOU THE RIGHT TO GO FOR SOMEONE ELSE!"

"I _do_ love pan! Will people please let me explain?"

'This is going to be interesting' Bra thought and she smirked knowing that he wont be able to. "Ok go ahead Trunks and make it a good reason if it isn't I will make your life a living hell…"

'oh shit I can't explain this!' he thought.

"Well?"

"…" 

"I thought so brother. Don't worry though I'm sure Pan will get over you. Who knows she might even love someone that has known her since she was born…" Bra replied she smiled as she had some guys in her mind…

"Bitch…" Trunks mumbled under his breath.

"I think I would rather be a bitch then you! Besides you're a prickly asshole."

"And you're an insult to all saiyans and human beings! You're a mistake! Mother and father want to disown you! You blue haired freak!" Trunks snapped though the minute he said that he wanted to take it back…

"Oh. You're one to talk since _you _have purple hair!" Bra snapped back hurt by what he just said tears in her dark blue eyes she ran up the stairs…

"BRAT!" Vegeta yelled right in front of Trunks coming out of nowhere. Trunks just gulped in fear 'this is just not my day' he thought to himself…Vegeta looked pissed off and a pissed off Vegeta was not what you wanted. You'd be better off being killed by a volcano.

"Brat she is NOT a mistake. You're no son of mine! You know how she feared of being disowned when she found out she was bisexual. But she is a great princess. You are an awful prince. If we were on plant Vegeta she would become queen when both your mother and me die and we would make sure you would never become king. You're acting like a low class saiyan. The worse one actually. Don't you ever talk to Bra like that ever again! You son of a bitch! If you do that to her again I will make you wish you were dead…" Vegeta looked like he had been beaten up pretty bad 'probably Goku…' Trunks thought. Trunks was lucky right now and he knew that.

Oh sure his dad hated him and made Bra cry lost pan probably forever his best friend Goten is going to lose his mind and hate him forever. But Goku had beaten up Vegeta very badly before this stuff happened therefore Vegeta didn't have the strength to hit his son or worse then that kill him…or yell louder then he already was…

"I'm sorry…"

"It's too late for that now!"

Bra's bedroom. 22:00

Bra was crying her eyes out on her bed lying on her tummy. Feeling suicidal…Right now she wanted a dagger or a piece of glass to cut her wrists with…wanting to see her blood running down her perfect skin…

Bra sighed she wasn't gonna go and cut herself let alone commit suicide its bad enough one of her guy friends did that years ago.

'I won't let Pan get hurt even more then she already is' she thought to herself. Pan was her best friend who she had known her whole life since they where babies. They said they'd be best friends forever. And Bra wasn't gonna leave Pan's life just because of her idiot of a brother.

_Knock_

Bra blinked "huh?"

_Knock knock _

"Go away" Bra replied thinking it was her brother or some random person in her family.

"Its me Pan let me in!"

"Pan?" Bra blinked again what was she doing here? She should be at home Gohan would go nuts if he knew she was up at this hour. Bra shrugged walked over to the window slowly then she opened the window.

Pan flew inside and sat right beside her. "What's wrong Bra-Chan?"

"Nothing..." Bra replied not wanting Pan to worry about her.

"Don't give me that shit Bra. I sensed your power level rising steady then I felt it decease rapidly. And also your eyes are all red and puffy which tells me you've been crying so tell me what's wrong?"

"Your not gonna leave until I tell you are you?" Bra said with a sigh.

"That's right"

Bra sighed sat down next to Pan then started telling her about the argument and what trunks said…

"Trunks is an asshole. Your parents don't wanna disown you. Why the hell would they anyway? And I will always love you no matter what you are sexually wise…You're like a sister to me remember?"

"Yeah I guess…"

"You're a great person Bra-Chan…Your always there for me…and you can always cheer me up…even when nobody else can…" Then Pan hugged Bra tightly and kissed her on the cheek.

"Hey what are best friends for?" Bra asked smiling at Pan who had now broken the hug.

-------  
Next day 8am

Bra was sitting at the end of her bed watching Pan sleeping on her bed peacefully. 'She looks so cute when she sleeps like that' Bra thought smiling still watching Pan sleep with a little smile on her face.

Pan called her parent's last night saying that she was going to sleep round Bra's and that she had a long day.

"Must be a good dream," Bra thought out loud to herself. Yesterday was a really bad day for Pan and it was a miracle that Pan was even smiling after yesterday. Pan had a crush on Trunks since she was small and it grew into something more when she turned 13 so she had loved Trunks for a very long time and Bra knew that even though Trunks broke Pan's heart last night she still loved him…

Bra got off the bed and started calling Goten she felt as if he deserved to know what was happening. While wondering why she thought Pan looked cute in her sleep and how Goten would react to the news what Trunks did last night…

"Hello?"   
"Hi Goten its me Bra"

"Oh hi Bra-Chan! How are ya?"  
"I'm ok now I am anywayz. Anyway I really need to tell you something…"

"Ok what do you need to tell me?" Bra took a breath then said "Pan and Trunks are no more Trunks cheated on Pan again with two other women…One of witch was your ex girlfriend Pairs…"

"Let me guess Pairs was having sex with Trunks?"

"How did you…?"

"Guess? Know? Because my ex girlfriend is a slut who hates Pan with all compassion…and once Pairs was going out with Trunks secretly… "

"How could it have been a secret if you knew about it?"

"I caught them kissing in Trunks living room soon after I broke up with her Trunks begged me not to tell anyone…"

"I've gotta go Goten…I'm gonna spend the whole day with Pan alone…"

"Ok then. I talk to you later bye"

"Bye"

Bra turned her mobile phone off and put it on her dresser then proceed to put makeup on her face.

Soon after Pan woke up and yawned then she remembered what happened last night and frowned 'I hate life sometimes' she thought to herself.

"Hey your awake. good. Pan were going shopping today"

"Aww can't we throw all the stuff Trunks gave me away first?" Pan hated shopping and she wanted to get rid of the things her boyfriend no wait ex boyfriend gave her.

Bra smirked, "Well how about this we'll get rid of all Trunks's things?" She asked. Pan just smirked back "I'll steal all those things I gave to trunks while we're at it I don't want Trunks having those things he doesn't deserve them…"

Then with that they ran into Trunks bedroom…


	2. happy ending

Iwill always love you

Disclaimer: I don't own DragonballGT or the people in it so don't. Sue. Govan however belongs to me.

Ages

Pan: 15

Bra: 16

Trunks: 28

Goten: 27

Govan: 18

Note: Govan is my own charter. He's Pan's older brother. He looks just like Gohan did when he was a teenager only his eyes are blue. Govan is also Bra's ex boyfriend.

------------  
Chapter two: Happy Ending

Trunks's bedroom 10am

" Where there hell are my clothes!" Trunks yelled he had been looking for an hour now looking for his clothes the only clothes he had on right now was his PJ's.

"Hmm maybe you shouldn't leave your door unlocked while you're asleep…" Bra said smirking leaning against the doorframe.

"Where did you put MY clothes!" Trunks yelled at her very annoyed.

"Whoever said I took _your _clothes? I just know who did and I'm not telling you who…besides we made good money off from them we gave your clothes to your fangirls and your fanboys"

"YOU GAVE AWAY MY CLOTHES!" Trunks yelled turning into Super saiyan his purple hair began to change to a blond colour his blue eyes turned green.

"Yes I did. And lay one finger on me and you might just regret it Trunks… so I suggest you calm yourself down and get used to wearing those PJ's all the time…Unless you want to walk around the street naked…"

"Maybe I should just sell your clothes to Govan I'm sure he'll like them!" Trunks spat.

"Maybe he would…But Pan would just take the clothes back and give them to me and you won't be able to stop her from doing so."

"I'm gonna ask her out today…Then I can talk to h-"

"Don't even bother Trunks she's made up her mind. Besides she might still love you but she hates you to…She doesn't trust you…and she knows what you said about me being a mistake yesterday and the disowning bit and trust me after that she thinks your nothing more then an asshole." Bra said cutting him off.

"I HOPE YOUR NOT THINKING ABOUT HITTING MY DAUGHTER BRAT!" Vegeta yelled at the top of his lungs standing in front of Bra. Seeing Trunks in super saiyan mode.

"Hehehe I would never do such a thing father" Trunks said calming himself down trying to make him look innocent. Vegeta didn't buy it so he told Trunks that if he ever punched kicked or used any of his own attacks on his sister he will end up wanting to die…

"Dad where did you come from?" Bra asked.

"Oh I teleported myself over here when I felt the brat's power level rising up and your own going up rapidly" Vegeta answered Bra's question.

'Why does he call me brat? Why does he treat her different better then he ever did to me? ' Trunks asked himself in his mind starting to feel a little jealous of his little sister.

Vegeta never showed Trunks any love at all but Vegeta showed Bra a lot of love since she was a baby.

Trunks then heard Pan's singing voice it was coming from downstairs…Trunks smirked 'this is my chance' He thought to himself as he ran downstairs

Bra also heard Pan singing and ran downstairs so she could listen to her sing.

------  
In the living room

_So much for my happy ending_

_Oh oh, oh oh_

_Oh Oh, Ohhh_

_Let's talk this over_

_It's not like we're dead_

_Was it something I did?_

_Was it something you said? _

Bra and Trunks ran into the room to see Pan standing in the middle of the room singing with her eyes closed. Trunks started guessing that this song was for him...

_Don't leave me hangin'_

_In a city so dead_

_Held up so high_

_On such a breakable thread _

_You were all the things I thought I knew_

_And I thought we could be_

A tear rolled down Pan's cheek Bra felt anger towards Trunks as she saw her tear fall. Trunks just felt even guilty when he saw his little angel's tear.

_You were everything, everything that I wanted_

_We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it_

_All the memories, so close to me, just fade away_

_All this time you were pretending_

_So much for my happy ending_

Another tear rolled down Pan's cheek. Bra felt even more anger towards her brother...

_Oh Oh, Oh Oh_

_Oh Oh,_

_You've got your dumb friends_

_I know what they say_

_They tell you I'm difficult _

_But so are they_

_But they don't know me_

_Do they even know you?_

_All the things you hide from me_

_All the shit that you do, (All the shit that you do)_

Pan made a fist (which stayed by her sides) but kept on singing. Trunks just sat there on the floor wondering how Pan knew his friends said that. His human friends said that Pan was difficult quite a lot…

_You were all the things I thought I knew_

_And I thought we could be_

_You were everything, everything that I wanted_

_We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it_

_All of the memories, so close to me, just fade away_

_All this time you were pretending_

_So much for my happy ending_

_It's nice to know that you were there_

_Thanks for acting like you cared_

_And making me feel like I was the only one_

_It's nice to know we had it all_

_Thanks for watching as I fall_

_And letting me know we were done_

'But I wasn't pretending…' Trunks thought to himself. Trunks just wanted to hold Pan and kiss her so badly right now…

_He was everything, everything that I wanted_

_We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it_

_All of the memories, so close to me, just fade away_

_All this time you were pretending_

_So much for my happy ending_

Another tear rolled down her cheeks but she still had her fist by her sides.

_You were everything, everything that I wanted_

_We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it_

_All of the memories, so close to me, just fade away_

_All this time you were pretending_

_So much for my happy ending._

_Oh Oh, Oh Oh_

_Oh oh, oh oh_

_Oh Oh, Oh Oh, Ohhhhh_

Pan opened her eyes to see Bra and Trunks standing next to each other.

"You're a great singer Pan…" Bra said smiling at her best friend then gave her a hug.

"Thanks Bra" Pan thanked giving her best friend a smile. "I was only singing that because it was stuck in my head and it reminds me of Trunks…and I don't want him in my mind anymore. I don't want to love him either…" Trunks heard but Pan didn't really care.

"Pan I'm really sorry about yes-"

"Save it for someone that cares!" Pan snapped glaring at Trunks. Hate showing in her dark brown eyes…

"You care. You're just too stubborn to admit it. You still love me I know it so go out with me"

'Like she's really going to out with you Trunks' Bra thought to herself rolling her eyes. 'Now for the first time in his life he's going to get rejected… sweet!'

"The answer is no. And the answer will always be no. I don't wanna get hurt again… but I will if I go back out with you... You've cheated on me enough times already. I'm not like the other girls who are just after your money or girls that want to be your sex slave…nor would I have used you to get popular…You had your chance and you blew it. You only want to be my boyfriend again so Gohan won't kill you when he finds out…"

"That's not _why_ I want to you be my girlfriend again!"

"Ok then why?"

"I want you to be my girlfriend again because I _love_ you and I always will love you…I'm a stupid boyfriend I know but-" 

"Your lying Trunks…You don't love me…you won't love me forever…" Pan said though she found apart herself wanting to believe him…

"I don't want pity Trunks." Pan added.

"You heard her Trunks. She won't believe your lies! Leave Pan alone…" 

then with that Bra grabbed Pan's hand and ran out of the door. Leaving Trunks alone with his thoughts…


	3. Don'tsayhis name

I will always love you

By Purr-fit little angel

Disclaimer: I don't own DragonballGT or the people in it so don't. Sue. Govan however belongs to me.

Ages

Pan: 15

Bra: 16

Trunks: 28

Goten: 27

Govan: 18

Hannah Stevens: 16

Note: Govan is my own charter. He's Pan's older brother. He looks just like Gohan did when he was a teenager only his eyes are blue. Govan is also Bra's ex boyfriend. Hannah Stevens is just a slut here and nothing more then that I hate this charter I've created but nevermind I might make her into an alien that looks like a human but isn't and isn't a saiyan but an enemy towards all saiyans. She has green eyes and long brown hair with a short stupid SILLY looking fridge (sp?)

Oh btw if your name is Hannah Stevens your name was just mentioned in here by mistake...or was it?

Btw if you know someone called Hannah I have nothing against ppl called Hannah.

Eh here's chapter 3 I dont think this chapter is all that good but you might disagree with me I dont know. Oh and you will actually see Govan in this chapter.

Chapter three: Don't…Say…his name…

Trunks was now sitting on the floor staring at where Bra took Pan's hand and ran off. 'Could Bra be in love with Pan? She just held Pan's hand…'

"Oh come on Trunks your being pardoned now! They only held hands its not like they where kissing or anything. Get a hold of yourself! Oh great now I'm talking to myself like a crazy person!" Trunks then sighed went to the kitchen sink and slashed water on his face.

------  
At Pan's house

"Why hello sexy" Govan said smirking to Bra then gave her a wink. Bra just sighed told Pan she was going to use the washroom quick. Though Pan knew Bra might be in there for hours now…

"Leave my best friend alone Govan!" Pan ordered her older brother giving him a glare.

"I was only saying hello god…"

"Well _you_ have been following Bra literally everywhere when you see her the only place where you don't bother her is in the bathroom!"

"Just be glad I don't go in there then…Though I might go in there when I'm really horny…" Govan joked about the last bit to try and annoy his sibling.

"YOU GO IN THERE AND I WILL BEAT THE LIVING DAY LIGHTS OUT OF YOU! YOU ANNOYING PERSON!" Pan yelled giving her brother a death glare.

"I was only joking!"

"Good."

"I take it your either on your time of the month or you and Trunks had an augment."

"Don't…say his name…"

Govan gave his sister an confused look Pan looked… sad…About a second ago his sister looked pretty much pissed off ready to beat him up if he went anywhere near Bra…and now he had just said his sister's boyfriend name…

"Pan why are you sad? Why can't I say his name? Did he hurt you?"

Pan just nodded her head not saying anything.

"What did he do?" 

"I don't want to talk about it…"

"Tell me what did he do to you?"

"No!"

"Please?"

"No."

Govan was annoyed now he even said please!

"TELL ME WHAT THE FUCK DID HE DO!"

"HE FUCKING CHEATED ON ME WITH MORE THEN 1 WOMEN OKAY! ARE YOU HAPPY NOW!"

"I'm sorry Pan I didn't know…"

As soon as Bra heard Pan yelling she teleported herself downstairs. Then hugged Pan tightly. Pan calmed herself down a little and hugged Bra back. Bra started playing with Pan's hair.

Bra mouthed the words 'leave Pan alone or else I will kill you or kick you in the nuts' to Govan. Govan laughed nevoursly knowing Bra meant it. 'Maybe I should just leave Bra alone…' he thought to himself. Bra broke the hug.

Govan then ran outside and flew to Trunks house he had some things he wanted to 'say' to Trunks.

Pan broke down into tears "its all my fault Trunks cheated on me…" 

"Don't say things like that! Pretty boy is just a fucking asshole who is also a dick!"

Bra then hugged Pan tighter then she ever hugged Pan or anybody for that matter "You'll find someone that won't cheat on you…I just know it…" Bra then kissed Pan on her cheek.

Pan just blinked and hugged Bra back… They then broke the hug.

"I love you Bra…As a sister I mean…you're like a sister to me…I can tell you anything…"

"I love you to Panny in the same way…and thanks that means a lot to me…It was really sweet of you to say that…"

"Wasn't trying to be sweet I meant it"

"I know…"

"So are you gonna sing at the reunion party tonight pan?" Bra asked standing up.

"I wasn't going to but now I think I'm going to…" Pan answered also standing up.

"Cool what are you gonna sing?"

"Dreaming by Evanescence because I can relate to it 100…" Pan answered "And also Trunks didn't cheat on me with just 2 other women I saw him a few weeks ago kissing Hannah Stevens I would have dumped him but I just…I don't know…"

Bra hugged Pan yet again tighter "I'm sorry"

"Don't be."

Hannah Stevens was Pan's and Bra's worse and perfect enemy Hannah was a slut and still is one. She was always wore something sluttish and tried to get laid most of the time she did because most people feared her. Her so called friends always dissed her behind her back and spitting out secrets Hannah told them. They didn't really like Hannah as she to pick on them to… but not as much as she did on Pan and Bra.

"I just thought that he did that because he might have been scared of her…and you know how every women wants to fuck him…" Pan said rolling her eyes getting a can of coke from nowhere.

"Pan I never told you this but Hannah is actually a lesbian..."

Pan spat out her drink and looked at Bra in shock. "How do you know that?"

"Because she said that she thought I was hot and sexy. And that she 'knows' I find her hot to and that she's a lesbian… so I might as well go out with her and if I said no she'll make my life a living hell…" Bra shrugged, "But I still said no anywayz"

"Well that's something you don't hear everyday."

"I know…I feel sorry for whoever ends up being with her!"

"Me To"

"So Bra are you gonna sing at the party tonight?"

"I'm not sure yet maybe…Pan I'm gonna take you to the mall now…"

"Do we really have to go there?"

Bra didn't answer Pan's question instead she just held Pan's and started running to the mall…


	4. We are no longer friends

I will always love you 

Disclaimer: I don't own DragonballGT or the people in it so don't. Sue. Govan however belongs to me.

Ages

Pan: 15

Bra: 16

Trunks: 28

Goten: 27

Govan: 18

Hannah Stevens: 16

Note: Govan is my own charter. He's Pan's older brother. He looks just like Gohan did when he was a teenager only his eyes are blue. Govan is also Bra's ex boyfriend. Hannah Stevens is just a slut here and nothing more then that I hate this charter I've created but nevermind I might make her into an alien that looks like a human but isn't and isn't a saiyan but an enemy towards all saiyans. She has green eyes and long brown hair with a short stupid SILLY looking fridge (sp?)

--------------

Chapter four: We are no longer friends

'How long are we gonna be in this shop?' Pan thought to herself bored outta her mind Bra and Pan had been in this one shop for 2 hours now and Pan really fancied being somewhere else right now. Pan hated shopping with all compassion always had always will unless it was sport shop or a game shop then Pan really wouldn't mind.

Bra on the other hand loved it with all compassion always had always will.

Pan sighed as she sat down on a random chair and watched as Bra started flirting with a cute guy at the checkout. A few minutes after Bra stopped flirting with the guy he said she could have all the clothes for free and that it was on him. This always happened when she flirted with someone be it girl or boy it always happened.

"You shouldn't really do that you know" Pan told her best friend as they walked out of shop.

"I have no idea what your talking about all I did was flirt" Bra said rising an eyebrow at Pan.

"Oh come on! You always get stuff for free when you flirt!"

"I don't ask them to give me the stuff I want for free you know…"

"Yeah but come on this always happens!" 

"Pan I'm the hottest girl on the plant according to all the guys I know. Some offer me stuff that I don't even want they then ask me out and I say no all the time."

------------

Outside Bra's house

"GOHAN'S BRAT! KAKKOROT'S BRAT! THAT'S ENOUGH LEAVE MY BRAT ALONE!" Vegeta yelled.

Govan at that left Trunks alone and flew off most likely to go and tell Gohan so that he could beat Trunks up for him.

Goten not using his common sense kept attacking Trunks in super saiyan mode. Goten was pissed off at Trunks. Goten is VERY projective of Pan and quite fond of his niece though Gohan is more projective of Pan then anyone else apart from Bra anyway.

Goten grabbed Trunks by his shirt while flying in the air. "HOW COULD YOU! HOW COULD YOU HURT MY NEICE AGAIN YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE! SHE LOVED YOU! SHE WAITED YEARS JUST TO BE WITH YOU! SHE FORGAVE YOU FOR CHEATING ON HER LAST TIME EVEN THOUGH SHE SHOULD HAVE JUST DUMPED YOU! SHE EVEN SAVED YOUR ASS ONCE! I SHOULD KILL YOU! BRING YOU BACK TO LIFE THEN KILL YOU AGAIN!"

Trunks couldn't really speak he was beaten up pretty badly his jaw was bleeding trunks was too scared to speak he had never seen Goten this mad before. It scared the living hell out of him that Goten could get this mad…his shirt was barely what you would call a shirt anymore. And what used to be his black jeans now looks like black shorts. His legs had cuts on them and they were bleeding.

"I SAID THAT'S ENOUGH!" Vegeta yelled turning super saiyan he then teleported above Goten and hit Goten around the head with his fist.

Goten fell to the ground after that punch made him hit a tree. Trunks's body just fell to ground landing headfirst.

Goten turned out of super saiyan mode got back on his feet glared at Vegeta and gave a death glare at Trunks.

"We are no longer friends Trunks I never want to see or hear from you ever again!" Then with that Goten flew off somewhere were he could calm himself down.

'I knew he would leave me…I'm shit anyway he never really did deserve to have me as his best friend' Trunks thought to himself though some tears did come out of his eyes.

After Goten was completely outta sight Vegeta went out off super saiyan mode and picked his son up.

"Your useless when it comes to fighting…You can't even beat Goten anymore and you are much stronger then him and don't tell me you only lost because it was 2 against 1. I remember when you and Pan fought each other she always had Goten with her and sometimes you made Goten or Pan join the fight to make it more interesting for you…"

Vegeta walked into their house and put him on sofa so no more people could hurt him even more physically wise anyway. Vegeta couldn't really help Trunks on his mental part. Nobody could. That part is all up to Trunks.

-----------------

Meanwhile with Pan and Bra

Bra was holding Pan close to her trying to calm Pan down everything was fine until Trunks's and Pan's song came on which was called "I'm a slave 4 u" or at least it used to be.

Bra played with Pan's hair as she cried her heart out on Bra's chest.

"Shhhhhh everything is gonna be ok I promise maybe things wont be ok right now but they will be soon I promise you that just hang in there…"

"How do you know that everything is going to be ok! I don't think I'll ever get over him. While he will find other girls and tell them he loves them!" Pan then ended up in tears again and started crying.

"I've been through a break-up because of cheating to you know. And everything is ok now. I felt the same way as you do right now. And everything will be ok because I won't let anybody hurt you…"

People around them gave them weird looks wondering what the hell was going on. Pan had never really cried before in public and frankly it scared everyone in there apart from Bra who knew what was going on and why she was crying.

Soon after Pan just asked everyone what they where looking at and they just said "Nothing" and walked off.

"Maybe we should get you a dog Pan…"

"err Bra I never really told you this but apart from my grandfather's dog I am scared of well dogs…" Pan, said laughing nervously.

"There's no need to be nervous you know. Everyone fears something. I was just wondering what your fear was all these years. Now I finally know what it is"

"Yeah I guess…"

Bra just gave Pan a smile.

"Come on lets get out of here. You looked so bored in this place"

'yeah maybe that's because I hate shopping!' Pan thought in her head.

"Race ya to your house" Bra said then she started running.

"Hey no fair you got ahead start!" Pan said and with that started running after Bra trying to keep up with her…


	5. I'll be back

I will always love you

Disclaimer: I don't own DragonballGT or the people in it so don't. Sue. Govan however belongs to me.

Ages

Pan: 15

Bra: 16

Trunks: 28

Goten: 27

Govan: 18

Hannah Stevens: 16

Note: Govan is my own charter. He's Pan's older brother. He looks just like Gohan did when he was a teenager only his eyes are blue. Govan is also Bra's ex boyfriend. Hannah Stevens is just a slut here and nothing more then that I hate this charter I've created but nevermind I might make her into an alien that looks like a human but isn't and isn't a saiyan but an enemy towards all saiyans. She has green eyes and long brown hair with a short stupid SILLY looking fridge (sp?)

--------------

Chapter 5: I'll be back.

"I win!" Pan said laughing as she touched her front door with her hand trying to catch her breath.

"You just got lucky"

"Maybe. Maybe not."

"Oh god…what is _she_ doing here?" Bra said pointing to her right. Pan wondering whom it was turned around and gave the person a glare.

"What are YOU doing here Hannah?"

"Oh nothing just going to give Bra another chance. My girlfriend just dumped me. Thought I'd give her a chance." Hannah answered Pan and gave Bra a wink, causing her to shiver and make her wanna puke.

"…And why would bra-chan wanna go out with a slut like you?" Pan asked with a smirk on her face.

"First off I'm not a slut you are second…"

"excuse me I don't even think you even know what a slut is. You're the one wearing VERY relieving clothes all the time and you're the one that lost your virginity at age 11. Not me nope, I unlike you I am still a virgin and leave something for the imagination"

"You Hannah only called her slut Coz you envy her because she's better looking then you…oh and she has more fanboys and fangirls then you did I ever mention that?"

"Impossible nobody in on this planet has more fangirls and fanboys then me!" 

"Actually Bra has more then of those then everybody on this planet…"

"Shut up! did I ask you WHORE!"

"You're the only whore around here" Both Bra and Pan said the same time.

"You know frying Pan…" Hannah said with an evil smirk on her face…'what is that women up to?' Both Pan and Bra asked themselves in their minds.

"…Trunks is a very good kisser too bad you wont be getting any of his kisses anymore…" Hannah said with that she laughed.

Pan growled then ran into Hannah and punched Hannah the jaw with all her strength causing Hannah to hit a tree and then have a tree land on her head.

"Pan are you ok!"

"…I'll be fine just as soon as I break Hannah's neck…"

"Pan…Don't she really not worth your time…or anyone's for that matter…She's worthless she's not even worth 1p…She's just a stupid useless slut bitch who has nothing to do expect to fuck everything that walks!" 

Hannah felt angry at Bra she heard what she said. She heard the bit about her being worthless useless about her being a slut and a bitch and the bit about fucking everything that moves. Then she left even more pissed off as she heard Pan laughing her head off most likely at the fucking bit. Though she was slightly scared when she heard about her necking being broken…

Hannah without even thinking managed to throw the tree off her in rage causing Pan to stop laughing and just stare at her in amazement.

"Correction Bra if I _was_ worthless and useless then why would have Trunks have kissed me hmmm?"

Pan growled ready to punch her harder but she didn't when she heard…

"SHUT YOUR FUCKING TRAP HANNAH! OR WILL I HAVE TO KILL YOU TO MAKE YOU SHUT UP!" Bra yelled giving Hannah a death glare.

"Now quite bring that up or else," Bra warned having her fist right by her sides.

"Ah you wouldn't dare your too innocent you couldn't even hurt a fly…Plus you wouldn't want to mark that sexy body of yours while fighting me do yo-"

BAM! 

Hannah went into another tree yet again having two trees falling on her this time.

Bra then picked up the two trees with one hand…

"Now you where saying!"

'Wow Bra might even be stronger then me…' Pan thought to herself 'nah that would never happen…'

"I err nothing…You sure you don't wanna go out with me?" Hannah laughed nervously scared out of her mind.

"I'm as sure as hell Hannah now leave me and Pan alone…"

"Will do!" and with that Hannah ran away…'I'll be back' Hannah thought to herself smirking as she ran away…

"I don't think Hannah is human…" Pan told Bra as Bra opened Pan's front door.

"Oh? and why don't you think she's a human? You can't be possibly thinking she's part saiyan…"

"Well one she in rage threw a tree off her…which doesn't seem human…two I don't think she's a saiyan that could be an insult to us…"

"Yeah but Marron can throw a tree of herself and she's human…"

"You forget Bra that Marron is half human and half android…"

-----------------------------------

An hour later with Trunks

"I wonder who that is at the door…" Trunks though to himself struggling to get up he opened the door only see Hannah Stevens herself standing by the door.

"Looks like you had a hard work out…" Hannah said staring at his chest.

Trunks sighed. "What do you want?"

"I heard about Pan breaking up with you…" Hannah said giving him the sexiest smirk she could master.

"So?" 

"So…I can help you make her jealous while you help me make Bra jealous…"

This caught Trunks interest he could use Hannah to get to Pan. He knew full well that his sister wouldn't get jealous of him. Hannah wasn't Bra's type as much as Hannah loved to think so…

"Do you mean we go out pretend to love each other to make them jealous?"

"Yes. Are you in or are you out?" Hannah asked though she already knew the answer…

Trunks leaned in slowly and kissed Hannah on the lips which Hannah gladly returned.

"I'm in if your still wondering…just don't get too sad when you don't get my kisses anymore…"

Pan then appeared behind Hannah wondering what was going on.

Hannah sensing Pan behind her kissed Trunks and Trunks kissed her back…He didn't care if this hurted Pan. Unless she started crying…he wanted Pan to envy Hannah and want him back…and try to steal him from Hannah.

"Mm don't worry I'll be a good girl" Hannah said after she broke the kiss.

'That bitch!' Pan thought to herself and with that she flew off not evening knowing where she was flying to….

Bra then landed on the ground seeing Pan flying away 'that's weird why is she flying away?' Bra thought to herself. Bra and Pan were having another race but this time to Bra's bedroom. Then she turned around and saw Hannah and Trunks together…Hannah then kissed Trunks on the lips again which he returned…

'Oh shit' Bra thought to herself she then powered up a little and started flying after Pan…


	6. Someone better then him

I will always love you

Disclaimer: I don't own DragonballGT or the people in it so don't. Sue. Govan however belongs to me.

Ages

Pan: 15

Bra: 16

Trunks: 28

Goten: 27

Govan: 18

Hannah Stevens: 16

Note: Govan is my own charter. He's Pan's older brother. He looks just like Gohan did when he was a teenager only his eyes are blue. Govan is also Bra's ex boyfriend. Hannah Stevens is just a slut here and nothing more then that I hate this charter I've created but nevermind I might make her into an alien that looks like a human but isn't and isn't a saiyan but an enemy towards all saiyans. She has green eyes and long brown hair with a short stupid SILLY looking fridge (sp?)

-----------

Chapter six: someone better then him

Pan flew into an tree and sat on a tree bunch now trying not to cry but the image of Hannah and Trunks kissing where still running through her head…Pan no longer caring cried into her hands…

Soon after Bra was sitting right besides Pan and gave her a hug.

"Try to forget about him Pan…he's an asshole…a heartless asshole who didn't appreciate having a girl like you…You deserve someone better then him…Someone who you know will never ever hurt you…who knows? It might even be someone you've known since you where born…" Bra said playing with her hair trying to calm her down…but she had no idea why she saying these things it kinda sounded like she was in love with her…but what was she? She didn't know but she did know that she did used to have a crush on Pan…but Pan didn't know that…

Pan had now stopped crying and listening to what she was saying…Pan had a smile on her face now and hugged Bra back. Pan liked Bra's hugs a lot they were well warm…

'Yeah it just very much be someone who I've known since I was born…' Pan thought to herself.

"Bra?" 

"Hmm?"

"After that party tonight wanna sleepover my place? We could ask Marron if she wants to come to…"

"Sure" Then both of them realised they where still hugging and broke it.

--------------

That night at the party.

"OK now its time for the singers who is gonna sing for us first?" Bulma asked speaking into the microphone. It was Bra and Pan's idea to do this. They did that quite a lot when they 5 sing.

"I will" Pan said walking to the stage that Bulma was on and grabbed the microphone.

"I'm just gonna sing a song about how someone used to make me feel at times and did earlier before the party. This person should know who they are…"

She then closed her eyes and started singing

_How can I pretend that I don't see_

_What you hide so carelessly? _

_I saw her bleed_

_You heard me breathe_

_And I froze inside myself_

_And turned away_

_I must be dreaming_

'How could I have pretended that I didn't see him with all those other girls?' Pan asked herself in her mind but she kept on singing. She was mad but this time not at him but at herself for being so stupid.

_We all live_

_We all die_

_That does not begin to justify you_

'Trunks doesn't deserve to live yet he doesn't deserve to die' Pan thought pissed off at him. Wasn't he trying to get her back this morning? And tell her he wouldn't cheat on her and that he will always love her? Well he did but then why did he kiss Hannah again? That's what Pan didn't understand. Nor did she want to.

_It's not what it seems_

_Not what you think_

_No I must be dreaming_

_It's only in my mind_

_Not in real life_

_No I must be dreaming_

'This must all be some sick dream' then with that thought a tear came out of Pan's eyes but still she kept singing. She knew deep down this wasn't a dream. This was real life.

_Help you know I've got to tell someone_

_Tell them what I know you've done_

_I fear you but spoken fears can come true_

'I fear one day he will be the death of me…I've gotta tell everybody else what he's done'

_We all live_

_We all die_

_That does not begin to justify you_

'…It doesn't justify him…'

_It's not what it seems_

_Not what you think_

_No I must be dreaming_

_It's only in my mind_

_Not in real life_

_No I must be dreaming_

_Not what it seems_

_Not what you think_

_I must be dreaming_

'…Not what I think or so he says!' Pan thought she knew exactly what happened between him and all the other girls…

_Just in my mind_

_Not in real life_

_I must be dreaming_

Pan then opened her eyes to see Trunks looking guilty. 'Good he feels bad…now to make him feel even worse'

"I just wanna let you people know that me and trunks are no longer I have finally came to my senses I know Trunks doesn't really love me. Even though he might try to tell me that. Infact he did try this morning. But also today I caught him making out with some slut who he made out with before…He doesn't love me… people he never really did…He cheated on me again…" and with that Pan walked off the stage. She knew Hannah was here and heard about the slut comment but she couldn't careless.

"WHY THAT LITTLE SON OF A BITCH!" Gohan yelled

"LEAVE MY MUM OUT OF THIS ITS NOT HER FAULT SHE GAVE BRITH TO THAT ASSHOLE!" Bra yelled at Gohan.

"Err ok Bra then your mum isn't a bitch I never really said she was…"

"TRUNKS I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" Gohan yelled turning super saiyan.

"YOU WILL NOT KILL MINE AND THE WOMEN'S BRAT " Vegeta yelled.

"WILL YOU PLEASE QUITE YELLING YOUR HEADS OFF YOUR RUINING THE PARTY THAT BULMA HAS SET UP!" Pan yelled trying to stop all this yelling.

"Whatever" Vegeta and Gohan said at the same time and sat back down in their seats giving each other glares.

"Err ok so whose next?" Bulma asked laughing nervously. "Hey Vegeta why don't you come up here and start rapping' one of Eminem's or 50 cent song's?"

"Fine women I'll do Eminem but only because 50 cent's songs are GAY!"

He then walked up to the stage and grabbed the microphone and closed his eyes…

_Have you ever been hated, or discriminated against? _

_I have, I've been protested and demostrated against _

_Picket signs for my wicked rhymes, look at the times _

_Sick is the mind, of the mothafuckin' kid that's behind _

_All this commotion, emotions run deep as oceans explodin'_

_Tempers flarin' from parents just blow 'em off and keep goin' _

_Not takin' nothin' from no one, give em hell long as I'm breathin' _

_Keep kickin' ass in the mornin', and takin' names in the evenin'_

_Leave them with a taste as sour as vinegar in they mouth _

_See they can trigger me, but they'll never figure me out _

_Look at me now, I bet ya probably sick of me now _

_Ain't you mama, I'ma make you look so ridiculous now _

_I'm sorry mama _

_I never meant to hurt you _

_I never meant make you cry _

_But tonight, I'm cleanin' out my closet _

_One More Time _

_I said,_

_I'm sorry mama _

_I never meant to hurt you _

_I never meant make you cry _

_But tonight, I'm cleanin' out my closet _

_I got some skeletons in my closet _

_And I don't know if no one knows it _

_So before they throw me inside my coffin and close it _

_Imma expose it, I'll take you back to '73 _

_Before I ever had a multi-platinum sellin' CD _

_I was a baby maybe I was just a couple of months _

_My faggot father must have had his panties up in a bunch _

_'Cause he split, I wonder if he even kissed me goodbye _

_No I don't, on second thought I just fuckin' wished he would die _

_I look at Hailie, and I couldn't picture leavin' her side _

_Even if I hated Kim, I'd grit my teeth and I try to make it work _

_With her at least for Hailie's sake I maybe made some mistakes _

_But I'm only human but I'm man enough to face 'em today _

_What I did was stupid, no doubt it was dumb _

_But the smartest shit I did was take the bullets outta that gun _

_Cause I'da killed 'em, shit I would have shot Kim and him both _

_It's my life, I'd like to welcome ya'll to The Eminem show _

'I could never leave Bra's side…' Vegeta thought to himself as he remembered his childhood…and his father leaving him for years until his mother nearly died…He also remembered about the time he nearly killed Bulma. Even though he was under control then…He never really forgave himself for it…

_I'm sorry mama _

_I never meant to hurt you _

_I never meant make you cry _

_But tonight, I'm cleanin' out my closet _

_One More Time _

_I said,_

_I'm sorry mama _

_I never meant to hurt you _

_I never meant make you cry _

_But tonight, I'm cleanin' out my closet _

_Now I would never dis my own mama just to get recognition _

_Take a second to listen for you think this record is dissin' _

_But put yourself in my position, just try to envision _

_Witnessin' your mama poppin' prescription pills in the kitchen _

_Bitchin' that someone's always going through her purse and shit's missin'_

_Goin' through public housing systems, victim of Munchhausen Syndrome _

_My whole life I was made to believe I was sick when I wasn't _

_'Til I grew up, now I blew up it makes you sick to your stomach, doesn't it? _

_Wasn't it the reason you made that CD for me, MA? _

_So you could try to justify the way you treated me, MA? _

_But guess what, your gettin' older now and it's cold when your lonely _

_And Nathan's growin' up so great he's gonna know that your phoney _

_And Hailie's gettin' so big now, you should see her, she's beautiful _

_But you'll never see her, she won't even be at your funeral _

_See what hurts me the most, is you won't admit you was wrong _

_Bitch, do ya song, keep tellin' yourself that you was a mom _

_But how dare you try to take what you didn't help me to get _

_You selfish bitch, I hope you fuckin' burn in hell for this shit! _

_Remember when Ronnie died and you said you wished it was me? _

_Well guess what, I am dead, dead to you as can be! _

'When my grandfather died she said she wished it was me…' one tear came out of Vegeta's eyes when he remembered about that…

'She never really was a mum…Bra wont be at her funeral if she's still alive…and Trunks will know that his grandmother is a phoney'…

_I'm sorry mama _

_I never meant to hurt you _

_I never meant make you cry _

_But tonight, I'm cleanin' out my closet _

_One More Time _

_I said,_

_I'm sorry mama _

_I never meant to hurt you _

_I never meant make you cry _

_But tonight, I'm cleanin' out my closet _

Vegeta opened his eyes sighed and walked off the stage. While some people where wondering why he chose to sing err rap that song…


	7. Your beautiful Pan on the inside and on

I will always love you 

Disclaimer: I don't own DragonballGT or the people in it so don't. Sue. Govan however belongs to me.

Ages

Pan: 15

Bra: 16

Trunks: 28

Goten: 27

Govan: 18

Hannah Stevens: 16

Note: Govan is my own charter. He's Pan's older brother. He looks just like Gohan did when he was a teenager only his eyes are blue. Govan is also Bra's ex boyfriend. Hannah Stevens has green eyes and long brown hair with a short stupid SILLY looking fridge (sp?)

------------

Chapter 7: Your beautiful Pan on the inside and on the outside

"Does anyone else wanna come up here and sing?"

Hannah smirked and looked and Pan 'its time for my payback on Pan for beating me up'

"I'll go up and sing" Hannah told Bulma '…and it will make Pan cry…'

She grabbed the microphone and started singing she didn't close her eyes…She wanted to see Pan having a break down she wanted to see her crying…

_I know I may be young, but I've got feelings too. _

_And I need to do what I feel like doing. _

_So let me go and just listen. _

'Oh no this is mine and Trunks's song…or at least it was' Pan thought to herself.

_All you people look at me like I'm a little girl. _

_Well did you ever think it be okay for me to step into this world. _

'Almost everyone looks at me like a little girl' Pan thought people always thought of her as a kid…which she always hated.

_Always saying little girl don't step into the club. _

_Well I'm just tryin' to find out why cause dancing's what I love. _

_Get it get it, get it get it (WHOOOA) _

_Get it get it, get it get it (WHOOOOOA)(Do you like it) _

_Get it get it, get it get it (OOOHHHH)(This feels good) _

_I know I may come off quiet, I may come off shy. _

_But I feel like talking, feel like dancing when I see this guy. _

_What's practical is logical. What the hell, who cares? _

_All I know is I'm so happy when you're dancing there. _

_I'm a slave for you. I cannot hold it; I cannot control it. _

_I'm a slave for you. I won't deny it; I'm not trying to hide it. _

'That verse brings memory's…' Pan thought to herself as she started getting flashbacks when everything was good between Trunks and Pan. When Pan was 14 and Trunks was too busy flirting with other girls to notice Pan's feelings for him. Even though those times where a little tough for Pan they where a lot better then now…

Pan deciding she didn't wanna hear anymore of this song and get even _more_ memory's walked away and walked upstairs into Bra's bedroom. Bra who had her eyes on Pan the whole time since the song started followed her.

--------

In Bra's Bedroom.

Pan was lying on back on Bra's bed. Bra opened the door that Pan had shut and closed the door as she walked in.

"Your still gonna hear that song up here you know…We haven't made the walls sound proof yet"

"I know and I don't care if I cry I don't want Hannah or Trunks to see…"

_  
Baby, don't you wanna, dance upon me, _

_(I just wanna dance next to you) _

_To another time and place. _

_Baby, don't you wanna, dance upon me, _

_(Are you ready) _

_Leaving behind my name, my age. _

_(Lets go) _

_(Like that) _

_(You like it) _

_(Now watch me) _

_Get it get it, get it get it (WHOOOA) _

_Get it get it, get it get it (WHOOOOOA) _

_Get it get it, get it get it (OOOHHHH) _

"Heh Hannah's probably throwing her body all over the place now…and Trunks will just be watching her…" Pan said now sitting on the bed. Bra then noticed something…Pan had been trying hard not to cry out there…The tears she could make them out…They could drop any minute now…

_I really wanna dance, tonight with you. _

_(I just can't help myself) _

_I really wanna do what you want me to. _

_(I just feel I let myself go) _

_I really wanna dance, tonight with you. _

_(Wanna see you move) _

_I really wanna do what you want me to. _

_(Uh Uh Uh) _

_Baby, don't you wanna, dance upon me, _

_(I just wanna dance next to you) _

_To another time and place. _

_Baby, don't you wanna, dance upon me, _

_(Are you ready) _

_Leaving behind my name, my age. _

_I'm a slave for you. (Take that) I cannot hold it; I cannot control it. _

_I'm a slave (It just feels right) for you. (It just feels good) _

_I won't deny it; I'm not trying to hide it. (Baby) _

_Get it get it, get it get it (WHOOOA) _

_Get it get it, get it get it (WHOOOOOA) _

_Get it get it, get it get it (OOOHHHH) _

_Get it get it, get it get it (WHOOOA) _

_Get it get it, get it get it (WHOOOOOA) _

_Get it get it, get it get it (OOOHHHH) _

_I'm a slave for you. (Here we go now) _

_I cannot hold it; I cannot control it. _

_I'm a slave for you. (Here we go) I won't deny it, (Yeah) _

_I'm not trying to hide it. _

_(Like that)_

"Pan are you gonna be ok?" Bra asked sitting down next to her best friend with a worried expression on her face. Heh that was Bra for ya she always worried too much…

"Yeah I'll be fine…I'm getting used to hearing that song now…it doesn't hurt as much as it used to…and I think I'm starting to get over him…"

Bra just hugged Pan, which she returned.

"You know how you wanted me to sing?"  
"Yeah"

"Well I'm gonna up on the stage and sing right now you comin'?"

Pan just smiled wiped away the tears which where gonna drop and said "Sure" then they walked out of Bra's room hand in hand…

------

Back downstairs

Hannah looked at Pan as she came down the stairs she looked very closely at her eyes to see if she cried and found that there no signs that Pan had cried. Then Hannah noticed Bra and Pan, where hand in hand which made her feel a tiny bit jealous. 'Why the fuck are they holding hands? And why the hell didn't she cry!' Hannah thought jealous about the fact Bra and Pan where holding hands and disappointed that Pan didn't cry…

Pan sat down in the first row where there was an empty chair and started smiling as Bra walked up onto the stage and took the microphone.

"This is just my favourite song…I'm not in love with anyone…I think" Then with that she closed her eyes and started singing.

_I don't want another pretty face_

_I don't want just anyone to hold_

_I don't want my love to go to waste _

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_You're the one I wanna chase _

_You're the one I wanna hold_

_I won't let another minute go to waste _

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

Bra didn't know why but this song was starting to remind her of Pan…She didn't think she was in love with Pan…Though it might not be a big shock to Trunks since he knew Bra had a crush on Pan. when Pan turned 12…Not that Bra ever told Trunks…He was just able to tell. Though Bra often went out with other guys to try and move on, As she knew Pan had feelings for her brother…

_I know that you are something special _

_To you I'd be always faithful_

_I want to be what you always needed _

_Then I hope you'll see the heart in me _

'I know she's someone special…To her I'd always be faithful…I want to be what she always wanted and needed…'

_I don't want another pretty face_

_I don't want just anyone to hold_

_I don't want my love to go to waste _

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_You're the one I wanna chase _

_You're the one I wanna hold_

_I won't let another minute go to waste _

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

'I only want her…I don't want another pretty face…' Then with that thought and this song sang so far she saw Pan in her mind… Meanwhile with Pan she started thinking that Bra sounded like angel…and saw Bra in her mind for only god knows why…This used to remind her of Trunks…but now it no longer did…It reminded her of his sister…Bra…

Then again Pan had a crush on Bra for awhile now. She had a crush on her for about 2 months. So it wouldn't really be a big shock for her if she started falling in love with Bra…

_You're beautiful soul, yeah_

_You might need time to think it over_

_But I'm just fine moving forward_

_I'll ease your mind _

_If you give me the chance_

_I will never make you cry cmon lets try_

'I would never make her cry…I'll die before I ever do that…but she might need time to get over Trunks…'

_I don't want another pretty face_

_I don't want just anyone to hold_

_I don't want my love to go to waste _

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_You're the one I wanna chase _

_You're the one I wanna hold_

_I won't let another minute go to waste _

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

'I want you Pan Son'

_Am I crazy for wanting you?_

_Baby do you think you could want me too _

_I don't wanna waste your time_

_Do you see things the way I do?_

_I just wanna know if you feel it too_

_There is nothing left to hide_

'Am I crazy for wanting her? She's probably straight…But is she? And if she isn't does she think she could want me as well? And forget all about Trunks?'

_I don't want another pretty face_

_I don't want just anyone to hold_

_I don't want my love to go to waste _

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_You're the one I wanna chase _

_You're the one I wanna hold_

_I won't let another minute go to waste _

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_You beautiful soul, yeah_

'Your beautiful Pan on the inside and on the outside…' Bra thought to herself as she opened her eyes. Smiling she walked off the stage.

Pan hugged Bra and gave her a kiss on the cheek "You where great Bra!" Bra just hugged her back.

"Thanks Pan but I probably suck at singing"

"You stuck at singing? That's a good one Bra you sounded like a bloody angel up there!" Then with that Bra and Pan ended up blushing like crazy. While Trunks who was nearby was starting to think Pan and Bra where going out with each other…which was driving him insane.

Hannah frowned 'Pan will NOT take my future girlfriend away form me!' Hannah thought to herself smirking. She didn't get the payback she wanted but she could always surprise Pan and beat her up…

"Err is anyone else gonna sing?" 

Trunks without even thinking walked up into the stage and took the microphone.

"I'm singing this song for someone…She should know who she is…"

_Lonely I'm Mr Lonely,_

_I have nobody,_

_For my owwnnn_

_I'm so lonely, I'm Mr. Lonely_

_I have nobody, _

_For my owwnnn_

_I'm so lonely, _

'Well actually I do have someone to call my own…Its just not the person I want to call my own…'

_Yo this one here goes out to all my playas out there ya kno got that one good girl whose always been there like ya_

_Kno took all the bullshit then one day she can't take it no more and decides to leave_

'She decided to leave me…'

_I woke up in the middle of the night and I noticed my girl wasn't by my side, coulda sworn I was dreamin, for her I was_

_Feenin, so I hadda take a little ride, back tracking ova these few years, tryna figure out wat I do to make it go bad, cuz_

_Ever since my girl left me, my whole life came crashin_

_I'm so lonely (so lonely),_

_I'm Mr. Lonely (Mr. Lonely)_

_I have nobody (I have nobody)_

_To call my own (to call my own) girl_

_I'm so lonely (so lonely)_

_I'm Mr. Lonely (Mr. Lonely)_

_I have nobody (I have nobody)_

_To call my own (to call my own) girl_

_Can't believe I hadda girl like you and I just let you walk right outta my life, after all I put you through you still stuck_

_Around and stayed by my side, what really hurt me is I broke your heart, baby you were a good girl and I had no right, I_

_Really wanna make things right, cuz without you in my life girl_

'Cant believe that I had a girl like her and treated her bad…'

_I'm so lonely (so lonely)_

_I'm Mr. Lonely (Mr. Lonely)_

_I have nobody (I have nobody)_

_To call my own (to call my own) girl_

_I'm so lonely (so lonely)_

_I'm Mr. Lonely (Mr. Lonely)_

_I have nobody (I have nobody)_

_To call my own (to call my own) girl_

_Been all about the world ain't never met a girl that can take the things that you been through_

_Never thought the day would come where you would get up and run and I wouldn't be out chasing you_

_Cuz ain't nowhere in the globe id rather be, ain't no one in the globe id rather see then the girl of my dreams that made me_

_Be so happy but now so lonely_

'I never met a girl like her…She made me so happy…'

_So lonely (so lonely)_

_I'm Mr. Lonely (Mr. Lonely)_

_I have nobody (I have nobody)_

_To call my own (to call my own) _

_I'm so lonely (so lonely)_

_I'm Mr. Lonely (Mr. Lonely)_

_I have nobody (I have nobody)_

_To call my own (to call my own) girrll_

_Never thought that id be alone, I didn't hope you'd be gone this long, I just want u to call my phone, so stop playing girl and_

_Come on home (come on home), baby girl I didn't mean to shout, I want me and you to work it out, I never wished Id ever_

_Hurt my baby, and its drivin me crazy cuz..._

_I'm so lonely (so lonely)_

_I'm Mr. Lonely (Mr. Lonely)_

_I have nobody (I have nobody)_

_To call my own (to call my own) _

_I'm so lonely (so lonely)_

_I'm Mr. Lonely (Mr. Lonely)_

_I have nobody (I have nobody)_

_To call my own (to call my own) girll_

_Lonely, so lonely_

_So lonely, (so lonely),_

_Mr. Lonely, so lonely_

_So lonely, so lonely, (so lonely), Mr. Lonely_

Trunks opened his eyes sighed and walked off the stage…


	8. I'm falling in love with you

I will always love you

By Purr-fit little angel

Disclaimer: I don't own DragonballGT or the people in it so don't. Sue. Govan however belongs to me.

Ages

Pan: 15

Bra: 16

Trunks: 28

Goten: 27

Govan: 18

Hannah Stevens: 16

-----------

Chapter 8: I'm falling in love with you…

At Pan house 11:00pm in the living room.

The party had been finished a few minutes ago now. Unforantly for Pan Bulma made Trunks come to the sleepover to. Though Pan and all the other girls made it very clear that he would sleep on the sofa downstairs. Goten wanted to come and keep an eye on Trunks so he came to…

Bulma knew something was up between those two and she wanted them both Trunk and Pan to sort things out…She still doesn't know what has happened. Since she was day dreaming through Pan's little speech after she sang. Though Bulma did listen to Pan singing...

"Hey do you guys want to play truth or dare?" Marron asked getting a bottle, which they could use for the game.

"Sure" 

With that they all sat down in a circle on the floor.

Marron span the bottle and it landed on Pan…

"Ok Pan truth or dare?"

"Dare"

"ok I dare you to kiss Goten-"

"WHAT! NO WAY!" 

"Let me finish you have a 2 more choices on who you can kiss"

"ok…"

"You can either kiss Goten Govan-"

"I AM NOT KISSING MY OWN BOTHER!" 

"ok then I guess that means you'll kiss Bra then" Maron replied ignoring the fact that Pan yelled at her.

This caused Pan and Bra to blush. Marron just blinked she didn't know Pan had broken up with Trunks yet and she didn't know why Bra and Pan where blushing…Its not like they where in love with each other or something…or are they?

This also caused Bra to have butterflies in her stomach. Same with Pan though she didn't have it as bad as Bra…'maybe I am falling for her…' Pan thought to herself.

"Ok Marron how long?"

"For as long as you want as long as it's more then 5 seconds"

Then with that Pan turned to her right leaned in slowly closed her eyes and kissed her while Bra was kissing her back closing her eyes enjoying every second of it knowing she might not ever get another kiss from her ever again…

-----

Meanwhile with Hannah.

Hannah was outside looking into the living room window. She was told she wasn't allowed a foot in Pan's house during the sleepover so she decided to spy on them.

Hannah made a fist and punched the wall outside in jealously. She didn't even leave a mark. Instead she hurt her hand. But she didn't pay any attention to it.

'That should be _me_ kissing Bra not that bitch!' Hannah thought to herself. She didn't know this was a dare of course since she couldn't hear everything.

Marron who was inside saw her smiled evilly which was kinda creepy and waved at Hannah outside. She knew Hannah was outside and wanted to be with Bra. That was why she made it so Pan would chose to kiss Bra.

Hannah just gave her a death glare and mouthed 'fuck you bitch' which made Marron mouth right back 'oh please whatever you do don't fuck me! I don't wanna be fucked by some ugly slut!'

Which caused Hannah's face to go red in anger…

-----

Back in the living room

Goten was blushing like a mad person then fainted. Trunks who heard Goten faint went towards him to see if he was ok.

"Urm Goten? Why are you blushing?"

"Because Bra and Pan are kissing! And its just so sexy!"

"No need to remind me of that fact." Trunks said as he helped him up.

"What fact? That two girls kissing is sexy?" Goten asked confused.

"No…that my sister and my ex are kissing…" Trunks replied looking at the floor with a sad expression on his face. 'That should be me kissing Pan' Trunks thought envying Bra. He had never been this jealous before…

"Oh…I take it that Pan is a good kisser…"

"Yeah she is…but that's not the whole reason I'm jealous of Bra…"

"Wait a minute your JEALOUS!" Marron who was listening to all of this was confused. What was going on?

Pan heard this but she didn't care. She wasn't even trying to make him jealous. She _wanted_ to kiss Bra and had a few times before Trunks and Pan broke up. But she didn't cheat because she loved him though she had sometimes felt like she didn't love him anymore.

'I should have kissed her ages ago!' Pan thought to herself enjoying the sweet kiss. It had been 9 seconds now and Pan wasn't planing on stopping it soon. And it seemed Bra didn't want this to end either…

'This is heaven!' Both Bra and Pan thought at the same time. Thinking about nothing expect form the kiss. Soon that was all they knew as they kissed…the kiss and the sweet bliss. They kept blushing every second during the kiss.

Govan was blushing, a little finding this a little sexy though not as much as Goten was…

10 minutes later and Pan and Bra broke the kiss. They didn't blush as they broke the kiss. But as soon as they saw each other's face again they both blushed like a crazy people, Which Trunks didn't like…and that just lead Marron in more and more into confusion.

-------

An hour later Pan's Bedroom.

Pan was lying on her bed with a sleeping Bra besides her. While Marron was sleeping on bed next door.

Pan had offered to sleep on the floor so Bra could have her bed but Bra refused to let her best friend sleep on the floor she said she'd sleep on the floor. And then Pan refused to have her best friend sleeping on the floor when she could be sleeping on a comfortable soft bed…

Both not wanting to start this into an augment they agreed to sleep together on the same bed.

Pan was just laying on her back looking at well nothing. She was trying to think about her feelings for Bra. She didn't know what she felt about her anymore… 'Bra I think I'm falling in love with you…' was Pan's last thought before she fell asleep…


	9. I love you

I will always love you

By Purr-fit little angel

Disclaimer: I don't own DragonballGT or the people in it so don't. Sue. Govan however belongs to me.

Ages

Pan: 15

Bra: 16

Trunks: 28

Goten: 27

Govan: 18

Hannah Stevens: 16

-----------

Chapter 9: I love you

8am in Pan's Bedroom.

Pan opened her eyes only to see Bra by her side sill sleeping. Pan blushed as she realised how cute Bra really looked with her hair down…Though Bra almost always had her hair down she only had it up when she wasn't in a good mood to argue with her mum. Who preferred her hair up.

'I like it better down…' Pan thought to herself still blushing. Pan then noticed a cute smile on Bra's face, which made her blush even more, and it felt like her heart just melted. And for some reason Pan wanted to kiss Bra's forehead. Pan sighed as much as she'd just love to lay there and watch Bra sleep Pan needed the washroom. So Pan got up flew downstairs and went to use the washroom.

Soon after Pan came back looked at Bra blushing a little while smiling cutely at her then fell asleep.

Then Bra opened her eyes and looked at Pan sleeping. Bra blushed a little seeing Pan's cute smile. Bra just wanted to kiss Pan's forehead right now but she wasn't sure if Pan would like that or not so she decided not to…

---------

In the living room

"Good morning Trunks!" Goten said happily as Trunks woke up.

"Morning well I better leave…"

"Leave? Why? What about breakfast?"

"Goten I only came here because I had to. Its quite clear nobody wants me here. I'm not going to stay here any longer. I only had to sleep round. I can skip breakfast…I'm not really all that hungry…and I don't wanna watch Pan and Bra falling in love with each other…"

"Trunks Pan isn't in love with Bra…The kiss was only a dare…" 

"Yeah but Goten if it meant just a kiss to Pan she wouldn't have blushed. She wouldn't have blushed when she looked at Bra's face…Same with Bra…They kissed more then they had to…I don't think it was just a dare to Pan and Bra…"

This did cause Goten to think about it. He wouldn't really mind though he was opened minded about it. Though he would have to get used to fainting every time Bra and Pan kissed. Goten always did that. Whenever he saw girls kissing each other he'd blush like a crazy person then faint.

"Maybe your right Trunks. Maybe your wrong." Goten replied grabbing a bunch of red roses out of nowhere for someone who had been on his mind for weeks.

Trunks blinked at him. "Who are the roses for?"

"For one of the girls in this house…" Goten replied blushing a little then with that he flew upstairs and into a bedroom…

------

A few minutes later with Marron.

Marron opened her eyes to her right only to see a red rose on a desk.

Marron wondering who this was for and who it was from walked towards them and picked them up. She read the note, which said

_**Hi there sweet angel Marron, **_

**_These roses are for you. I know there your favourite flower. I love you so much and hopefully one day I can tell you face to face how I feel about you. You have been on my mind for weeks now your different from all the other girls I've met. I think I will always love you no wait change that I know I will always love you. _**

_**Love,**_

_**Your secret admire **_

Marron just smiled at the note. Though she was in love with someone and she doubted it was who she was in love with. 'Its probably Uub' Marron thought to herself she sighed. "Though I think I'll keep these" Marron thought to self out loud as she smelled the roses. "Well as long as Uub doesn't tell me face to face I'm fine with it!" Marron said to herself smiling while wondering if she was going crazy…

----------------

An hour later downstairs.

Pan and Bra had just finished breakfast well everyone had finished eating breakfast by now apart from Goten.

"Hey does anyone know where Trunks is?" Pan asked everyone, everyone shook there heads apart from Goten who said, "He went back home" with his mouth full.

"GOTEN USES YOUR MANNERS EAT WITH YOUR MOUTH CLOSED!" Pan yelled at her uncle.

"Hey Marron who gave you those roses?" Bra asked Marron looking at the roses.

"Oh I don't really know…Its from a secret admire I think it might be Uub but then again it might not be…"

"do you like them?"

This caused Goten to stop eating and listen he was now waiting for an answer to Bra's question.

"Yeah I do…I love them."

Goten sighed with relief but he suddenly didn't wanna eat anymore and threw the rest of the food away.

"Do you have the note with you Marron?"

"Yeah why?"

"Let me look at the hand writing please"

"err ok Bra"

Bra opened the note and smiled at Marron "I think I know who it is!" Bra said she then winked at Goten.

Bra walked towards Goten whispered "I know its you who did that don't worry your secret is safe with me though I think you might want to tell her how you feel as soon as possible" This caused Goten to blush…

"Well I'm going out to train anyone coming?" Govan asked

"I'm coming!" Goten said then he ran out of the door.

"Marron I have something to tell you about me and Trunks…" Pan told Marron with a serious look on her face.

"What do you have to say?"

"I dumped Trunks. He cheated on me again Marron. I'm not giving him anymore chances. I don't wanna get hurt again but I know I will if I go back out with him…"

"Oh."

"Yeah Trunks is an asshole!" Bra said butting in this just caused Pan to say, "Yes, yes he is."

"Well I better go I have a doctors appointment," Marron said looking at the clock. "It's been great being with you girls again we should do it again sometime" then with that Marron left Pan and Bra alone…

"What are we gonna do now?" Bra asked Pan having no idea what they where gonna do now.

"Hmm how about we go swimming somewhere?" Pan asked Bra smiling. That was something they both shared in common they both loved to swimming.

"Sure"

Then with that Pan went upstairs to her bedroom with Bra…


	10. I wanna hold you

I will always love you

By Purr-fit little angel

Disclaimer: I don't own DragonballGT or the people in it so don't. Sue. Govan however belongs to me.

Ages

Pan: 15

Bra: 16

Trunks: 28

Goten: 27

Govan: 18

Hannah Stevens: 16

--------

Chapter 10: I wanna hold you.

In Some Random Forest.

Pan and Bra looked each other blushing like mad. They where both wearing bikinis…

Pan jumped into the water first and started swimming towards the waterfall.

Bra then jumped into the water as well and swam towards her.   
------

With Hannah

Hannah was sitting in a tree watching them. She didn't like the fact that Trunks wasn't there. Otherwise she could try to make Bra jealous again and try to make her forget all about Pan…Though that was easier said then done…

Hannah got out her mobile phone and started calling Trunks.

"Hello…" the voice sounded kinda depressed but Hannah didn't care.

"Trunks it's me Hannah come to the same forest we went yesterday with your swimming Trunks. Bra and Pan are here in bikinis! And they're alone! This could be our chance to spilt them up!"

"Hannah what are you going on about? Bra and Pan aren't going out…"

"But they where kissing last night! You saw them you where there!"

"That kiss was just a dare…Its hopeless we're not gonna make Pan jealous. I'm sorry but I just used you to make Pan jealous. Now that she's moving on what's the point of me trying to help you? You're not Bra's type I knew that from the start. And also I think its better this way…I never did Pan all that good and it would be unfair for her to have someone like me as her boyfriend. Bra will take good care of her."

This got Hannah angry "So what are you trying to say!"

"That our relationship is over. Done. Kaput! All this trying to make them jealous only made Pan start to fall in love with somebody else! I may still love Pan but the jealous thing is just stupid! Now thanks to the plan she thinks I'm in love with you! When I'm not!"

"HOW DARE YOU DUMP ME MR TRUNKS BRIEFEST! AND HOW DARE YOU JUST USE ME TO MAKE FRYING PAN JEALOUS! YOU SELF CENTERED SON OF A BITCH!" Hannah yelled into the phone.

This caught Pan's and Bra's attention. They sneakily teleported themselves to listen what Trunks had to say…

"Now if I was self centred I would have stayed with you. You're the self-centred bitch who won't leave my sister alone! She is NOT interested in you! I'm leaving you because this would make life easier on Pan…She didn't deserve having someone like me…She deserves to BE happy and if she has to move on to do that then so be it. That's all I want now…Is for her to be happy. And if she becomes Bra's and if Bra becomes Pan's they will both be happy…I don't care if this hurts you Hannah. In truth I hate you. I hate you for all those times you picked on Bra and Pan. I hate you for making me go out with a bitch like you…What was even the point of this relationship anyway for you? Oh sure for me at the time I wanted to make Pan jealous but really you should have known that Bra isn't interested in you whatsoever so therefore she couldn't get jealous."

Hannah just threw the phone anyway and jumped of the tree then ran off somewhere.

"So he didn't love her at all!" Pan said now smiling. Bra sighed.

"Pan…do you still love Trunks?" Bra asked who then sat on the tree looking into the water.

"No. I'm just happy that I wasn't lied to…well up to a point anyway" Pan answered. "Why?"

"Oh. No reason…Just wondering…"  
----------

An hour later with Govan.

Govan was just walking around town when…

"Hello Govan" Hannah said walking up to him. 'Oh god what does this women want!' Govan thought to himself.

"Hello Hannah"

"Well Trunks just dumped me because he still loves Pan…"

"and I'm meant to care because…?"

"I know you still haven't gotten over Bra. How about we go out to make her jealous of us?"

Govan just laughed at this "Sorry but I'm not that kinda person to make people jealous. That's just stupid. If I wanted to make Bra jealous I would have already tried." Then with that Govan turned his back on her and started walking with a smirk on his face.

----------

Meanwhile with Goten and Marron

"Thanks for walking home with me" Marron thanked Goten as they walked to her house. Marron and her family now had a house in West City instead of living on inland with a pervert of a man and a turtle.

"Oh its no problem."

"So what are you gonna do when you get home?"

"Play with my Stafford Shire Bull Terrier puppy at home that Uub got me for my birthday and if she's a sleep then I dunno…"

"Is anyone gonna be home?" Goten asked.

"No. Mum and Dad are going out for a whole day and wont be back until tomorrow morning" Marron answered.

"How about I stay with you for awhile would that be ok?" Goten asked.

"Yeah that'll be great thanks!" Marron answered/thanked.

-----

Later at Marron's house

"So what are we going to do Goten? The puppy is sleeping so we can't play with her…"Marron asked Goten as she moved a little closer to him on the sofa, which Goten didn't mind.

"How about we sing? I really wanna hear you sing something Marron…I mean you didn't wanna sing last night…I didn't sing either but I can sing for you if you want…" Goten suggested then he blushed a little.

"You wanna hear me sing?" Marron asked blushing a little.

"Yeah…I bet you sound good…"

"well ok…"

Marron then closed her eyes and started singing…

_When I first saw you I already knew_

_There was something inside of you_

_Something I thought that I would never find_

_Angel of mine_

_I look at you, lookin' at me_

_Now I know why they say the best things are free_

_I'm gonna love you boy you are so fine_

_Angel of Mine_

_How you changed my world you'll never know_

_I'm different now, you helped me grow_

_You came into my life sent from above_

_When I lost all hope you showed me love_

_I'm checkin' for ya boy you're right on time_

_Angel of Mine_

_Nothing means more to me than what we share_

_No one in this whole world can ever compare_

_Last night the way you moved is still on my mind_

_Angel of Mine_

_What you mean to me you'll never know_

_Deep inside I need to show_

_You came into my life sent from above (Sent from above)_

_When I lost all hope, you showed me love (Boy you showed me love)_

_I'm checkin' for ya, boy you're right on time (Right on Time)_

_Angel of Mine (Angel of mine)_

'Deep inside he'll never know how I feel…He just cant love me back there is just no way…'

_I never knew I could feel each moment_

_As if it were new,_

_Every breath that I take, the love that we make_

_I only share it with you (you, you, you,you)_

_When I first saw you I already knew_

_There was something inside of you_

_Something I thought that I would never find_

_Angel of Mine_

_You came into my life sent from above (Came into my life, yeah yeah yeah)_

_When I lost all hope you showed me love (Boy You showed me love, uh huh)_

_I'm checkin' for ya, boy you're right on time (But boy your right on time)_

_Angel of Mine (Angel of mine, oh mine)_

_How you changed my world you'll never know_

_I'm different now, you helped me grow_

_I look at you lookin' at me_

_Now I know why they say the best things are free_

_I'm checkin' for ya, boy you're right on time_

_Angel of Mine_

"How was that?" Marron asked hoping he liked her singing voice.

"You where great Marron" Goten answered he then blushed as he said "You sounded just like an angel…" that just caused Marron to blush…

"Well its your turn now Goten" Marron said. "I really wanna hear you singing…" Marron told him.

Goten just closed his eyes and started singing

_Tell me that you want me baby_

_Tell me that it's true_

_Say the magic words and ill destroy the world for you_

_An army for the broken hearted_

_Marching through the streets_

_Every cities burning to the ground under your feet_

_I wanna hold you_

_My skies are turning black_

_Feels like a heart attack_

_And I'd do anything you ask_

_I wanna hold you bad_

'I wanna hold you so badly…'

_I'd melt the polar ice caps baby_

_And watch them flood the earth_

_Id do anything to show you what your love is worth_

_So won't you show me your devotion?_

_To heal my aching heart._

_It's like a neutron bomb explosion tearing me apart_

_I wanna hold you_

_My skies are turning black_

_Feels like a heart attack_

_And I'd do anything you ask_

_I wanna hold you bad_

_Attention please, we interrupt this program, with some disturbing news,_

_World wide evacuation, we're going to lose, we've pulverised the nation,_

_I guess it shows us just what love can do_

_I wanna hold you_

_My skies are turning black_

_Feels like a heart attack_

_I'd do anything you ask_

_I wanna hold you bad, bad, bad_

_Do anything you ask_

_I wanna hold you bad_

"You where great Goten!" Marron told him and then she hugged him.

-------

Meanwhile with Pan.

Bra had gone home now. She said she'll call her later. Pan was now walking home.

"Hello Pan" Hannah said smirking as she came out of the tree. Pan smirked right back.

"What do want Hannah?"

"Your girlfriend. And now for being hers I shall beat the living shit out of you!"

"What girlfriend?" Pan asked confusion written all over her face.

"Don't play games with me! I'm taking about Bra!"

"Oh yeah" Pan said smirking.

"So you wanna fight? Well BRING IT ON SLUT! She will NEVER be YOURS!"

"I'M GOING TO BEAT YOU UP SO BADLY YOU WILL WISH YOU WHERE NEVER BORN!" Hannah yelled

"No you wont it'll be the other way round. Tell you what I'll let you have the first hit" Pan said she then showed Hannah her back.

"Go on Hannah hit me. Punch me on my back as hard as you can" Pan said being cocky

This only made Hannah even more pissed off. She charged towards Pan as quickly as she could but as soon as Hannah was gonna punch her she was gone.

"Wha-" 

"Looking for me?" Pan asked with a smirk on her face. Hannah slowly turned around only to meet Pan's fist on her face. This caused Hannah to go fly towards the trees but Pan wasn't finished yet. She teleported behind her and kicked her hard on her back. Causing Hannah to go flying the other way into some more trees. She hit the trees and six trees fall on her right on her head.

Pan then just stood on the ground waiting for Hannah to try and attack her. "I won't go easy on you Hannah so don't you dare go easy on me. And I don't think you're human or at least full human. So show me your full power."

Hannah's eyes glowed red and managed to throw the trees of her.

"I AM HUMAN!" Hannah yelled.

"So I guess you don't know your not human ok then. I guess I wont have that much of a fight then" Pan said smirking. She wasn't afraid of using her powers on her.

This made Hannah growl and fangs appeared. 'I wonder if she's part demon or part vampire' Pan thought to herself.

Hannah charged towards her again. Pan didn't move she just stayed there smirking. Then when Hannah made a fist and was just about to punch Pan around the face Pan caught the fist in her hand. Hannah tried to punch her again with another fist only to have Pan catch it. Pan then kneed her in the stomach. This caused Hannah to fly into yet another tree. And have on fall on her.

'I wonder if the trees just make her more stupid' Pan thought to herself smirking.

Hannah got the tree off her and started coughing up some blood.

"Do you give up?" Pan asked Hannah smirking. She knew Hannah wouldn't want to give up. But she had no choice to unless she wanted to be in the hospital with some broken bones…

"I will never give up to someone like you!" Hannah said as she now started trying to get up.

"Someone like me? Someone who kissed Bra on the lips? Someone who saw her in a bikini alone?"

"The kiss was just a dare!" Hannah said glaring at Pan as she fell to the ground again.

"Oh it wasn't. Bra and me kissed soon after you left. I kissed her and she kissed me back. We are now each other's girlfriend's" Pan lied. She wouldn't normally make things up like that but if this would make Hannah mad or annoy her then she would. She wanted to see if Hannah got any stronger if she got mad. But at the moment all it that was proving was that she can't fight well against a saiyan.

Hannah growled and tried to get up but she fell over again.

"This fight is over face it. You can't beat me. If I beat you some more you might die." Pan said this fight was interesting for her at first but now it was just boring seeing Hannah struggling to get up.

"Come and Get me whenever you want. I will gladly beat the living shit out of you again." then with that Pan teleported herself home…'I didn't even break a sweet' Pan thought to herself. "Maybe I was wrong maybe she is a human…" Pan thought to herself out loud as she went to the washroom to have a shower.


	11. I'm a sayain

I will always love you

Chapter 11: I'm a saiyan?

"Trunks?" Bra asked when she came home she could feel his power level but his power level felt really low she could barely even feel it. Though she did want to talk to him about something anyway…

"What Bra?" Trunks asked as he flew down stairs. He looked like he just got the living shit beaten out of him…

"What happened to you?" Bra asked looking and sounding worried.

"I just got beaten up by Gohan and Goku at once…" Trunks answered "I deserve it anyway…" Then with that he went into the kitchen to get something to eat.

"Trunks go to room and rest I'll go and make you something…"

"Why do you care what I do? You hate me don't you?"

"No not really not anymore anyway and it might be the same with Pan I'll explain it to you later if I can…Just go to bed and rest ok?"

"Ok…" Trunks said slightly confused and then with that he teleported himself to his room.

"Good boy" Bra said and then with that she walked into the kitchen to get something to eat for Trunks…

--------

With Hannah

Hannah had somehow managed to get up and walk home. Though she found that it hurts to walk but she had it, it wasn't like she could fly or anything.

'This is all Pan's fault!' Hannah thought to herself finding her self becoming more and more pissed off at Pan. Her eyes went red for a second then they became their normal colour green. Hannah was so busy thinking how many ways she could possibly murder pan to notice a monkey tail growing out of her butt but unlike most monkey tails this one was red…

Hannah sighed with relief as she finally saw her home door she opened it. Only to have her mum looking at her weirdly…

"What are you looking at?" Hannah asked her mum smirking "these injures are only a from a little fight thought you'd be used to this by now…"

"That seems normal to me…Its your tail that I'm shocked about…"

"I don't have a tail though…"

"You haven't noticed your tail yet have you?"

"How can I notice something that isn't there?"

Her mum just sighed told her daughter to stay still so she did. Then her mum walked behind her and grabbed her tail hard…

Hannah felt a lot of pain of a sudden and fell to the ground. "What did you do that for!" Hannah yelled at her mum.

"Look up with your eyes Hannah…"

Hannah just sighed not really seeing the point of this but she did what she was told only to see a red tail…

"Now do you believe me?" her mum asked as she let go of her tail and started stroking it gently.

"Yes…now please don't stop whatever your doing it feels so nice…"

Her mum just laughed a little at this and stopped what she was doing.

"Why aren't you freaking out on me?" Hannah asked her mum confused as she stood up…

"Because Hannah you were born with a red tail…Me and your dad cut if off when you were a baby…"

"I have no father!"

"I'll go and get it…" Hannah said she then walked to the door and opened the door only to see a guy at the door that looked just like a male version of her. He had eyes and short dark brown hair and a red tail…

"Who are you?"

The guy smirked at this "I'm your father. Aaron." Then all of a sudden out of only god knows where Hannah's mum came running to the door and jumped on Aaron and put her arms around his neck and gave him a kiss, which Aaron returned.

"I missed you so damn much! I thought you where dead!" Hannah's mum told Aaron now crying.

Aaron just wrapped his arms around her…"its going to be alright sweetheart its all going to be ok I promise…I wont ever leave to train on another planet again unless this planet needs saving…" This just made Roxy smile at him and she gave him another kiss…

Soon after the kiss Aaron just looked into Roxy's blue eyes and hugged her tight and started playing with Roxy's long black hair while still hugging her…

"Um I hate to disturb you two but um when is someone going to explain this to me?"

"Ok Han I'll try to explain it to you in the kitchen" Roxy told her then with that she held onto Aaron's hand and walked into the kitchen…

-----------

When they got to the kitchen…

"Hannah you're not a human well not fully human anyway…You're half human half saiyan…"

"I'm a saiyan?"

"Yes Hannah now please let me finish."

Hannah just nodded her head…

"Your father is fully saiyan he is where you get your powers from. I'm fully human. The reason you didn't know about Aaron until now was because he left us when you where only 3 years old…He had to go and train on another plant he said he was only going to take a few mouths. but he took more then that…and as in result after a 2 years I thought for sure he was dead…Thus why you saw me flirting with other guys sometimes because I tried to move on but I never could…no matter what…I loved your father too much and I still love him twice as much as I did then…"

"So will everyone see me and know I'm not just a human?"

"Not everyone only a few people will your tail is a good give away. Only people that are saiyans themselves if they're even on this planet, which I doubt, or people who know about them but I doubt any human does…" Roxy answered.

"Are all saiyan tails red?" Hannah asked.

"No usually they are brown." Aaron answered Hannah's question. "Legend has it on plant Vegeta that only the most powerful strongest saiyans have the tail colours blue red purple and dark red"

"Which one is the more powerful and strongest? Is it red?"

"I wish. No red out of them colours is the weakest. Blue is a little bit more strong and powerful then purple and dark red is just a little bit more strong and powerful then blue. It was rumoured that one day there will be a one guy that was born with a purple tail. And that he will have a little sister with a blue tail. And the one with the blue tail will fall in love with another girl that once loved her brother and was born with a dark red tail. And another girl that was born with a red tail will have lots of fights with the saiyan that had a dark red tail…"

"Do you really think all that is true?"

"It probably is. I didn't believe it myself either at first. It sounds like they can't make their own fate. But I did used to know a guy with a purple tail and he was stronger then me. I doubt he was the guy I'm talking about since he killed himself because everyone kept bothering him all the time. His sister was born with a normal brown tail so I know it's not him. Apparently those people are also part something. Not saiyan like he was. So it probably passes down the blood line."

"Could they be part human to?"

"Yes." Aaron answered.

------

Meanwhile with Pan in her bedroom.

Pan was just putting on some clothes when she noticed something…

"Holy cow! I have a dark red tail!" Pan said to nobody…

"Now I'm going to have to put a hole in my jeans so I don't feel so weird…"

Then just then Bra flew to the window. But when bra noticed Pan was just wearing her Bra and her panties she blushed like mad and so did Pan when she noticed Bra was there…

Bra then just turned her back to Pan but did keep peeking from time to time…

As soon as Pan was done Pan turned around and noticed something…Bra had a blue tail…Pan just shook her head 'next thing I know Trunks is going to have a purple tail' Pan thought to herself.

She opened the window and told Bra that it was ok to turn around now…

Bra looked at Pan and noticed her tail.

"So you have an tail that isn't brown to?" Bra asked pointing to her tail.

"Yeah. But I'm happy that I have a tail I wanna keep it."

"Yeah I wanna keep my tail to. Trunks has a purple tail"

Pan just shook her head "I knew it. Every saiyan I know is going to start growing there tails and have a different colour then they should!"

"I doubt it Pan my dad said there's explanation for this. According to him it's something very strong and powerful saiyans are meant to have…He said something about a legend. I came here to come and get you…He told me to come and get you and that you probably have a dark red tail…"

Then with that Bra held Pan's hand blushing a little and teleported them to her house where Vegeta was…


	12. I love you!

I will always love you

Chapter 12: I love you!

Bra and Pan arrived at Bra's house in the living room only to see Vegeta on the sofa what looks like to be sleeping.

"Um why is Vegeta sleeping during the middle of the day?"

"Oh he's not really sleeping girls" Bulma told them walking into the room with some coffee in her hands. "You see while you were gone Bra Goku made a bet with Vegeta that he couldn't catch him. So then after that Vegeta ran after Goku but Goku kept flying around in circles really fast and plus before he drank a lot of coke he felt sick."

"Oh well we'll find out why we have these tails later then," Bra said to Pan.

"Yeah…"

"I'm gonna use the washroom quick you can wait for me in my bedroom if you want Panny" then with that Bra went into the washroom.

Pan then just flew upstairs and went into Bra's bedroom.

-----

In the bedroom

Pan was smiling at one of photos, which had herself Uub and Bra in that photo. Though Uub was blushing like mad next to Bra and she was to. This was taken at the time Bra and Uub we're together.

Pan giggled a little as she remembered that this was taken on their anniversary but Bra didn't know what one was so Uub thought she forgot about it. When she found an offline message saying she forgot their anniversary the first thing she did was ask Pan what it was. Uub and Bra did mange to work things out between them though he still doesn't know about Bra not knowing what one was at the time. He still thinks she got their first anniversary. Bra thought it would be too embarrassing for him to know…that and Uub would think she's stupid.

Pan just smiled at the memory though she was kinda shocked that Bra didn't know what an anniversary was.

'Heh that's Bra for ya' Pan thought to herself. 'Oh well at least if me and Bra ever get together I wont have to worry about her forgetting our anniversary' Pan thought to herself. 'Why can't I stop thinking about Bra? I'm not good enough for her…she deserves someone better then me' Pan thought to herself. Pan sighed and sat down on the bed.

Meanwhile in the shower Bra was thinking the very same thing about Pan.

-------

Meanwhile with Hannah.

Hannah was training with her father Aaron. She explained to her father that she knew nothing about her powers and that she would like to know them.

Hannah didn't tell her father however that she was planning on attacking Pan to get to Bra. 'Bra will be mine' Hannah thought smirking. Soon after that thought Hannah couldn't stop thinking about Pan and her winning the fights all the time. And how she got to kiss Bra. And that Bra seems to act like she's in love with Pan. This got her very angry at both herself and Pan.

"AAAAAAAAAH!" Hannah screamed. Aaron just watched his only daughter transforms into a super saiyan. He had no idea what had got her so mad but he was proud that his daughter was about to become a super saiyan.

He stood up folding his arms with a smirk on his face. Waiting for Hannah to transform. She had now become stronger then him. Though Aaron had gave up fighting long ago. He would rather just stay with Roxy and give her lots of hugs and kisses.

Hannah's hair finally went spiky and turned blond and her eyes turned blood red and then blue.

'This isn't good' Aaron thought to himself frowning. Hannah was now a super saiyan in rage mood. Though he smiled when Hannah went out of super saiyan mood and fell to the ground passed out.

Aaron sighed and carried his daughter back into the house but while he was doing so he kept hearing Hannah say, "must kill Pan…kill Pan…kill Pan Son…must make Bra mine…"

'Could have Pan be what made Hannah so mad all of a sudden?' Aaron wondered in his mind…

------

Back with Pan.

Pan was now sitting down on the bed trying hard not to cry. She couldn't stop thinking about Bra. She kept thinking that Bra couldn't possibly love her back…she kept thinking that Bra will just find someone else. While Pan will just be alone in the dust.

"Hey…" Bra said walking in she then she walked over to the bed and sat down next to Pan grabbed her and hugged her and held her close.

"What's wrong?"

"I-I don't wanna talk about it" Pan told her 'I love you Bra but you don't love me back I know it'

"There is something wrong Pan and I won't let you go until you tell me"

'I could just stay in your arms forever' Pan thought she then without thinking snuggled into Bra's chest Bra just smiled a little and kissed Pan on the cheek.

"You know you cant hold me forever. You'll get bored"

"hmm oh I could never get bored with this"

"please Pan just tell me what's wrong" then with that Bra gave pan the puppy eyes.

'oh god she looks really cute when she does that' Pan thought and also thought her heart just melted.

"Alright Bra I'll tell you…if you really want to know…"

"I do"

"I love someone and she's perfect in every way in my eyes and she's really amazing Bra…"

Bra thought she felt her heart braking but still stayed there holding Pan in her arms.

"…But she doesn't love me back…"

'what kind of person couldn't love you? You're amazing Pan in every way' Bra thought in her head.

"How do you know she doesn't love you back? Have you told her your feelings?"

"No. I haven't. But she can't possibly love me back…"

"Pan I Just wanna know who is it that you love?"

'Oh god she's making this hard for me now'

"I-I…" 'come on Pan you can do this' Pan told herself in her head.

"I love you!" Then the next thing Pan knew Bra had her lips against hers. Causing them both to blush. After the kiss Bra said, "I love you to" and kissed Pan again…


	13. I love you more

I will always love you

Chapter 13: I love you more

Trunks then as Bra and Pan kissed opened the door to see them kissing with there eyes closed. He did feel a pain in his heart but he smiled anyway. He knew Pan was happy now and that is all that mattered to him.

'I'll tell them Vegeta is awake now later' Trunks thought smiling closing the door behind him.

----

Back downstairs

"Did you tell them I am wake now Brat?"

"No father I did not"

"Why didn't you?"

"Because Pan and Bra are kissing and I don't want to disturb them…"

"Oh…" 'could it be that there together already?' Vegeta thought to himself.

----------

Meanwhile with Hannah

It was now 6pm and Hannah Aaron and Roxy where now eating pancakes which Aaron made. He was very good at cooking. Of course this wasn't their dinner they ate something else just a few minutes ago.

Aaron moved his fork to get the last pancake only to have Roxy get to it first and eat it.

"Hey! That was my pancake!"

"You want it? Come and get it!" Roxy said giving him a sexy smile patting her belly and ran up the stairs. This only caused Aaron to smirk and run upstairs (lets face it they had some catching up to do)

The next thing Hannah knew she was hearing this

"OOOOH AAARON!"

This made Hannah wanna puke so she ran outside and powered up to super saiyan and flew off somewhere anywhere as long as it was away from them.

Hannah decided she should train for a few days by herself and then attack Pan and make her wish she was never even born…

------

Back with Pan and Bra.

"Pan?"

"Hmm?" 

"does this mean we're girlfriend and girlfriend now?"

"I suppose so. Do you wanna be my girlfriend Bra-Chan?"

"Hell yeah!"

Pan smiled at that "well it is now official we are now each other's girlfriends!"

"Yay!"

Just then Vegeta opened the door. "Ok I'm up now. Do you want me to explain why you two have those tails or not?"

Pan and Bra turned around smiled nodded there heads and said 'yes' while at the same time holding on to each other's hand.

"You two are legendary Saiyans. There was a legend on my home plant Vegeta. That one day 4 of the strongest saiyans ever will be born. It is said that the strongest one will have a dark red tail the second strongest will have a blue tail the third strongest one will have a purple tail and the weakest one out of them all will have a normal red tail. Though it said that for them to be legendary saiyans the purple tailed one will be born before the blue tailed one and that the purpled tailed one will be a boy and the blue tailed girl will be a girl and that they would be siblings. The blue one being the youngest. It was also said that the dark red tailed one will first love will be the purple tailed one and that one day they will be together and something will break them up. Then the blue tailed one will mend the dark red tailed ones heart. Causing them both to fall in love with each other. It is also said the red tailed one will have lots of fights with the red tailed one." Vegeta told them with a serious look on his face.

He then looked between them and said, "It was also said that once the blue tailed one and the dark red tailed fall in love with each other they will never fall out of love with each other" that caused Bra and Pan to look at each other and smile.

"I knew I'd always love you" Both Pan and Bra said looking into each other's eyes. Then Pan kissed Bra.

Vegeta then walked off thinking that all Pan and Bra are gonna do for the rest of the day was kiss…

----

8pm downstairs in the garden.

"Pan?" 

"hmm?"

"Can you transform into a super saiyan?"

Pan was wondering why Bra asked that question but gave her a smile.

"Yes"

"Do you think you can teach me how to become a super saiyan?" Bra asked Pan wanting to become a super saiyan.

"I don't know babes. I don't wanna hurt you…"

"There's another way of transforming into super saiyan though right?" 

"I dunno Hun…though I do remember Vegeta talking about that to someone. Ok I'll try to help you"

"Yay!" 

"ok Bra close your eyes and keep thinking about what makes you the most angry."

And Bra did just that she closes eyes tightly and remembered when Pan was still with Trunks and was in love with him. She kept thinking about all the times he cheated on her. She remembered all the tears Pan cried for him. She made a fist and then

"AAAAAAH!" Bra was floating on the air there was a yellow aura around her. Pan just smirked as her plan had worked.

Bra's hair went spiky and looked a bit similar to Vegeta's hair when he's a super saiyan. Her eyes went a lighter shade of blue. Pan noticed how Bra's tail spiked up a little and went darker blue for a little while. Then her tail just calmed down and was no longer spiky but was still a darker blue then what it was.

Soon after however Bra went out of super saiyan and started falling. Pan seeing this teleported to where Bra was gonna be and catched her and held her close.

"Are you ok sweetheart?" Pan asked her girlfriend.

"Yeah Panny I'm fine" Bra answered looking up at Pan smiling. Bra then kissed Pan's chin while Pan kissed Bra's forehead. And then Bra snuggled in Pan's chest.

Just they heard a song being played. Pan ended up singing to Bra while still holding her in her arms.

_I don't want another pretty face_

_I don't want just anyone to hold_

_I don't want my love to go to waste _

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_You're the one I wanna chase _

_You're the one I wanna hold_

_I won't let another minute go to waste _

_I want you and your beautiful soul _

I love you so much Bra. You're the only one I wanna chase and hold I'm really lucky I have a girl like you in my life '

_I know that you are something special _

_To you I'd be always faithful_

_I want to be what you always needed _

_Then I hope you'll see the heart in me _

'I will always be faithful no matter what happens'

_I don't want another pretty face_

_I don't want just anyone to hold_

_I don't want my love to go to waste _

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_You're the one I wanna chase _

_You're the one I wanna hold_

_I won't let another minute go to waste _

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_You're beautiful soul, yeah_

_You might need time to think it over_

_But I'm just fine moving forward_

_I'll ease your mind _

_If you give me the chance_

_I will never make you cry cmon lets try_

_I don't want another pretty face_

_I don't want just anyone to hold_

_I don't want my love to go to waste _

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_You're the one I wanna chase _

_You're the one I wanna hold_

_I won't let another minute go to waste _

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_Am I crazy for wanting you?_

_Baby do you think you could want me too _

_I don't wanna waste your time_

_Do you see things the way I do? _

_I just wanna know if you feel it too_

_There is nothing left to hide_

_I don't want another pretty face_

_I don't want just anyone to hold_

_I don't want my love to go to waste _

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_You're the one I wanna chase _

_You're the one I wanna hold_

_I won't let another minute go to waste _

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_You beautiful soul, yeah_

"Mm your really good at singing Pan"

"Thanks my love"

"Our song is a good song isn't it hun?" Bra asked Pan.

"Yeah it sure is" Pan answered smiling "And it reminds me of you" 

"same here. That song reminds me of you"

"I love you Bra"

"I love you more!"

"Nuuuu me more!"

"Nuuuu me love Pan more!"

Meanwhile Trunks was watching this with tears in his eyes. 'Its time to let go' Trunks thought then with that he flew off….


End file.
